Alo
by Maria Lua
Summary: -Alo! Oi? É da pizzaria? -Serie Cotidiano- -Continuação com PoV do Edward On-
1. Alo

**Alo!**

-_Alo! Oi? É da pizzaria? _– Perguntou aquela voz musical de novo e eu apesar de curiosa já estava ficando muito irritada. Fazia quase uma semana que esse menino ligava diariamente sempre fazendo a mesma pergunta. Só podia ser um trote muito mal feito.

-_Não aqui não é da pizzaria _– Respondi de forma ríspida já pronta para desligar o telefone. O que da mais raiva do que ter que levantar da sua confortável cama para atender trote?

-_Nossa desculpa! Mas, de onde é? _– Perguntou o rapaz e eu sorri maldosamente.

-_Da casa do chefe de policia _– Respondi já prevendo sua reação de desligar apressado.

-_Nossa! Mas, você não parece ser o Chefe Swan _– Ironizou o engraçadinho e eu bufei irritada.

-_Olha, vai encher o saco de outro _– Falei irritada ficando muito corada de raiva.

-_Desculpa! Eu sei que parece uma brincadeira, mas é que eu meio que gosto de escutar a sua voz_ – Disse o cara e eu corei envergonhada chegando à conclusão que ele estava tirando uma com a minha pessoa.

-_Você ta tirando uma comigo? _– Perguntei me sentando no sofá. Meu Deus! Eu devia estar me sentindo muito sozinha pra ta conversando com um desconhecido pelo telefone. Mas, veja a minha situação. Eu tinha acabado o meu namoro com o Jacob há quatro meses e as minhas melhores amigas estão namorando e onde vocês acham que elas estão em plena sexta à noite?

-_Na verdade não. Na verdade eu acho que eu te conheço em algum lugar _– Falou o carinha e eu arregalei os olhos. Ai meu Deus! Seria ele um maníaco?? – _Eu não sou nenhum maníaco. _

_-E de onde você me conhece? _– Perguntei desconfiada.

-_Bem, eu meio que sou próximo da Rosalie _– Respondeu ele e eu tentei recordar de algum comentário sobre um amante, mas não conseguia – _Mais velho. Eu sou amigo do Jasper irmão dela que faz a Faculdade de Forks._

-_Então você me viu? _– Perguntei curiosa.

-_Na verdade não. Er...eu meio que escutei a sua voz no viva voz do celular da Rose _– Respondeu ele de forma excitante – _Sua voz é doce._

-_Doce? _– Perguntei corando, mas decidi mudar de assunto – _Você faz faculdade?_

_-Sim sua voz é encantadora _– Disse ele e eu corei. Deus ele tava me cantando? – _E sim faço faculdade de medicina. _

-_Medicina? Nossa! Acho que não seria uma boa medica _– Comentei tentando imaginar a sua aparência – _Qual é seu nome?_

-_Primeiro as damas _– Falou ele e eu podia apostar que ele estava sorrindo.

-_Isabella, mas prefiro que me chamem de Bella _– Disse sorrindo de leve.

-_Bella? Combina muito com você_ – Disse ele e eu sorri constrangida – _Eu me chamo Edward._

-_Edward _– Sussurrei esquecendo que estava no telefone.

-Bells!! – Chamou meu pai e eu acenei meio envergonhada.

-_Bom Edward eu tenho que desligar, o Chefe chegou _– Falei praticamente inconformada por ter que desligar, mas como eu explicaria ao meu pai que estava falando com um cara que só sei o nome que pode muito bem ser falso?

-_Oh! Então tchau _– Falou ele e eu desliguei ficando alguns minutos encarando o telefone na minha mão.

-Algum problema com o telefone, Bells? – Perguntou meu pai e eu saí do transe em que estava sorrindo para ele.

-Não pai, eu vou colocar o seu jantar na mesa – Falei indo para a cozinha.

*******

**-**_Alo! Oi? É da pizzaria? – _Perguntou aquela voz e eu sorri abertamente me jogando no sofá.

-_Ola Edward_ – Falei com um sorriso no rosto.

-_Isabella _– Disse Edward e eu fechei a cara.

-_Eu já disse que gosto que todos me chamem de Bella _– Lembrei resmungando.

-_E quem disse que quero ser apenas mais um? _– Perguntei e senti o meu rosto corar muito, muito mesmo – _Então ta ocupada hoje?_

-_Na verdade não_ – Respondi revirando os olhos ao lembrar-me da minha animadíssima vida social que era praticamente inexistente.

-_Então saí comigo_ – Pediu ele e meus olhos saíram de orbita.

-_O quê? Você pode ser um maníaco _– Praticamente gritei e quando escutei sua risada musical corei agradecendo por meu pai ter saído.

-_Nós vamos para um lugar público...uma pizzaria _– Falou Edward e eu não pude deixar de rir com a ironia – _Ah! Vamos Isabella, você não tem nada pra fazer e eu já to cansada de olhar para o teto. Então podemos acabar com nosso tédio comendo uma pizza juntos._

-_Oh céus! O tédio com certeza me enlouqueceu, mas eu aceito_ – Falei bem rápido antes que eu desistisse – _Vem me pegar as oito._

Eu dei meu endereço e desliguei resmungando comigo mesmo, mas meu pai eu tava super entediada, minhas amigas tinham seus namorados gatinhos para sair e ele tinha uma voz tão musical. E mais pensar que ele é um maníaco é ser muito pessimista, mas é melhor nem ressaltar que eu sou pessimista.

Deixando os meus pensamentos sobre ser ou não pessimista fui tomar banho. Coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca com um suéter azul-escuro. Prendi meus cabelos castanhos em um rabo de cavalo alto e coloquei lápis, rimel, gloss e estava preparada para o meu encontro com um possível maníaco. Só tinha um pequeno e quase insignificante detalhe, como contar ao meu pai que eu tinha um encontro com um desconhecido?

-Pai! – Chamei descendo as escadas com cuidado para não me estabanar no chão.

-Nossa Bells! Pra onde você vai tão arrumada? – Perguntou o meu querido papai desgrudando por um milésimo de segundo os olhos da TV. Ele e o Billy tinham chegado de La Push direto para o sofá.

-Oi Billy! – Cumprimentei meio errada. Eu e o Jacob não acabamos muito bem. Pra falar a verdade o Jacob não aceitava bem o nosso fim e meu pai e o dele pareciam ainda esperar uma reconciliação – Eu vou ter um encontro.

-Um encontro? – Perguntaram Charlie e Billy ao mesmo tempo e eu podia sentir o meu rosto corar.

-É um encontro, espero que não tenha problema – Falei olhando para meu pai de forma quase suplicante.

-Não eu acho que não tem... – Meu pai foi felizmente interrompido pela companhia e meu coração disparou. Caminhei até a porta e senti o meu coração parar quando vi quem era na porta. E OMG! Se ele for um maníaco pode abusar de mim.

-Ola Isabella – Cumprimentou Edward e eu meio que ainda estava babando. Serio como alguém consegue ser tão inacreditavelmente bonito?? Ele tinha cabelos acobreados completamente bagunçados que o deixava com um charme desleixado. Sua pele era muito branca e seus olhos de um verde indescritível. Era alto e seu corpo não era nem muito forte nem magrelo e sua boca era um convite ao pecado.

-Oi – Respondi ordenando o meu corpo a respirar. Eu sempre tive esse pequeno problema de parar de respirar do nada. Acho que foram as quedas que minha mãe me deu quando eu era criança.

-Então é com ele que você vai sair? – Perguntou Charlie atrás de mim e eu virei com um olhar irritado.

-Sou sim, eu sou Edward Masen, Chefe Swan – Apresentou-se Edward apertando a mão do meu pai e eu peguei meu casaco para ver se passava pouca vergonha.

-Você não parece ta no fim do colegial – Comentou Charlie e eu gemi de desgosto o meu maníaco deus grego iriam sair correndo.

-Na verdade eu to no terceiro semestre de medicina – Disse Edward com calma e meu pai o olhou desconfiado possivelmente pensando: _"O que esse cara gatíssimo e mais velho quer com a minha filha?" _provavelmente não nessas palavras.

-Hum! É bom que esteja em casa antes de doze – Disse Charlie e eu sorri arrastando o Edward gatinho para fora de casa.

-Desculpa pelo meu pai – Falei envergonhada.

-Que nada, só o fato dele não ta armada já saí no lucro – Falou Edward com um sorriso torto que fez o meu coração disparar – Aliais é um prazer finalmente te conhecer pessoalmente.

-Acho que digo o mesmo – Falei corando de leve me deparando com um volvo prata lindíssimo – Belo carro.

-Brigado – Disse ele abrindo a porta do carro para eu entrar e eu sorri.

O caminho até a única pizzaria de Forks foi rápido e chegando lá descobri a primeira coisa que tínhamos em comum, ambos gostávamos de pizza quatro queijos. Com o decorrer do tempo o Edward provou que de maníaco não tinha nada e sim que era uma companhia muito agradável. Aos poucos fui descobrindo coisinhas do Edward simplesmente adoráveis. Ele era gentil, charmoso e a cada sorriso torto eu me arrepiava.

Eu não era boba para não perceber os seus olhos fitando a minha boca, na verdade eu achava isso no mínimo lisonjeiro e admito que nunca fiquei com tanta vontade de beijar alguém como ele naquele momento. Ele era charmoso demais para o seu próprio bem.

-Ora, ora quem eu vejo por aqui – Comentou aquela voz irritante de ex-namorado que no momento eu preferia ver o belzebu a ver Jacob Black.

-Ola Jacob – Cumprimentei meio seca com um pequeno sorriso.

-Não me apresenta Bella? – Perguntou Jacob e eu revirei os olhos.

-Jacob Black esse é Edward Masen – Falei em tom de profundo tédio.

-Já de namorado novo? – Perguntou Jacob em tom amargurado e eu sabia que quem havia dito a ele que eu tinha saído devia ter sido o Billy.

-Eu não te devo mais satisfações de minha vida – Cortei virando para encarar o Edward que me olhava curioso. Agora é que ele nunca mais vai querer sair comigo...um pai e um ex-namorado chato??

-Vamos Isabella? – Perguntou Edward em tom gentil enquanto ignorava completamente o Jacob ainda perto da gente.

-Claro – Falei e depois de uma breve discussão sobre quem pagaria a conta ele pagou dizer que em uma _**próxima vez**_ a gente poderia dividi – Desculpa pelo Jacob!

-Não vamos falar dele – Disse Edward sorrindo e eu retribui entrando no volvo.

A viagem de volta passou infelizmente rápido demais. Ele abriu a porta para eu sair e foi me acompanhando em silêncio até a varanda da minha casa já com luzes apagadas. Eu mordi o lábio inferior completamente incerta do que dizer e quando me virei para as despedidas o encontrei muito próximo, próximo demais para a minha sanidade.

Ele passou a mão pela minha cintura me encostando na parede colando o seu corpo no meu aspirando o meu perfume me deixando completamente arrepiada. Ele deu um beijinho estalado no meu pescoço sorrindo de encontro a minha pele quando notou que eu estava arrepiada. Joguei a cabeça para trás a batendo na parede, mas no momento tudo que eu menos senti foi dor. Eu abri os olhos levemente encontrando os seus brilhantes olhos verdes perfurando a minha boca e sorrindo maliciosa o puxei pela nuca para um beijo.

Tudo parou. Seu cheiro, seu toque, seu calor, seu gosto acre-doce. Sua língua procurava cada parte da minha tirando qualquer traço de sanidade que eu podia ainda ter. Era intenso, desejoso, completamente diferente de tudo que eu já havia experimentado. Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior de leve me fazendo soltar um breve gemido completamente entregue nesse momento.

-Amanhã te ligo – Falou Edward se afastando e só então percebi que a luz da sala estava acessa. Acenei como uma idiota ainda perdida no caleidoscópio de sensações provocadas por aquele beijo.

-Algum problema, Bells? – Perguntou Charlie abrindo a porta e eu fiz um "não" com a cabeça entrando em casa correndo para o meu quarto.

***

-_Alo! Oi? É da pizzaria? _– Perguntou aquela voz musical e eu ri de leve. Ele realmente ligou no dia seguinte.

**Fim **

**N/a: Oi!!**

**Bom, essa é a segunda fic da "Serie Cotidiano" que seria coisas que poderiam acontecer com qualquer pessoa mesclado com uma imaginação monstra da autora que vus fala. **

**Então o que acharam??**

**Boa? Ruim? Legal? Ótima? Maravilhosa?**

**Dêem a suas opiniões!!**

**E se quiserem que tenha mais dessas shorts avisem e podem até da sugestões de pequenas situações que eu tento criar uma história.**

**Então não esqueçam de mandar reviews ta??**

**=******


	2. Alo Pov Edward

**Alo [PoV Edward]**

-Eu vou tomar água – Falei para Jasper descendo as escadas, mas parando do meio.

-_Rosalie, Alice, por favor, parem de tentar me consolar ok? Já faz quase quatro meses e todas concordamos que o Jacob não é cara para mim – _Falou um voz doce feminina extremamente doce e eu não demorei a perceber que a voz vinha do celular de Rosalie que estava na mesa da sala enquanto Alice e Rosalie estavam em volta.

-Ele é um idiota. De onde já se viu tentar te forçar daquela maneira – Falou Alice parecendo revoltada.

-O que você precisa é arrumar um cara descente – Disse Rose revirando os olhos parecendo extremamente irritada com o tal Jacob.

-É isso mesmo. Um cara legal que veja você como realmente é – Concordou Alice fazendo milhões de gestos como se a menina do telefone tivesse vendo e isso me fez rir.

-_Como? Magrinha, chata e sem sal? - _Perguntou a menina do telefone e mesmo sem eu saber aquele tom pessimista me irritou.

-Calada! - Mandou Alice e o seu tom até me assustou – Você é linda ta? Mas, além de linda fisicamente você precisa de alguém que consiga ver até como os seus olhos são expressivos.

-Voltando a parte do cara...o Jasper tem um amigo que é realmente gato – Falou Rosalie cortando a tensão e eu arregalei os olhos com a possibilidade dela estar falando de mim – Além de gatinho é gente boa.

-_Rosalie! Nem venha com essa de querer arrumar um encontro as escuras – _Mandou a garota do telefone e logo pareceu que a mesma estava conversando com alguém – _Meninas, meu pai ta aqui querendo usar o telefone e eu vou ter que desligar._

-Então até amanhã – Falou Alice e logo a ligação foi cortada. Passei alguns segundos ainda na escada até poder descer sem levantar suspeita – Hey Edward! Não sabia que você estava aqui.

-Estudos – Respondi encolhendo os ombros pegando um copo com água.

-Ei Edward, interessado em um encontro? - Perguntou Rosalie em tom inocente e eu gargalhei.

-Não, não. Da última vez que o seu querido ursão me arranjou um encontro eu tive uma maníaca me perseguindo por semanas – Falei sorrindo para ambas – Então o que posso pensar da sua ursinha?

-Você é terrível – Falou Rosalie sorrindo enquanto a Alice escrevia algo em seu bloquinho rosa com alguns desenhos.

-Toma. Caso queira conversar com uma menina legal disca esse número – Falou Alice entregando a folha do bloquinho apenas com um número escrito e mesmo levantando uma sobrancelha surpreso coloquei o papel no bolso voltando para o quarto do Jasper em seguida.

*** * ***

Olhei novamente para o papel e pensei se deveria ou não ligar para o tão número, eu nem mesmo sabia o nome da garota do telefone.

-Você ta parecendo um gay olhando para esse papel – Disse Emmett com toda a sua sensibilidade.

-Obrigado pela constatação e saí do meu quarto – Mandei sem retirar os olhos da folha.

-Nervoso? - Perguntou Emmett pegando seu perfume e usando descaradamente – A Rose odiou o meu perfume novo.

-Ai você pega o meu? - Perguntei o encarando.

-Só por hoje – Disse Emmett fazendo bico e eu revirei os olhos.

-Você sabe que se esqueceu de crescer não é? - Perguntei e ele sorriu abertamente.

-Você me lembra disso todo dia – Disse Emmett antes de sair novamente.

Observei meu irmão sair e peguei meu celular completamente indeciso e disquei o número respirando fundo tentando me acalmar.

-_Alo – _Atendeu um homem parecendo bem irritado.

-_Alo! Oi? É da pizzaria? - _Perguntei falando a primeira idiotice que veio na minha cabeça.

-_Não rapaz! Aqui é da casa do Chefe Swan – _Respondeu o homem e eu agradeci desligando e só quando o fiz vi que estava suando frio.

O fim de semana passou rápido e decidi não ligar para aquele número. Na segunda depois da faculdade liguei e quem atendeu foi a dona da voz doce.

-_Sim? - _Atendeu ela e o nervosismo me atingiu.

-_Alo! Oi? É da pizzaria? - _Perguntei querendo me bater.

-_Não. Acho que você discou errado – _Respondeu ela e eu quase podia sentir o seu sorriso.

-_Desculpa e obrigada – _Falei e logo depois desliguei. Eu era mesmo um idiota.

Na terça repeti a ligação e falei a mesma coisa e novamente ela foi educada. Na quarta foi o Chefe Swan que atendeu e dei uma desculpa qualquer. Na quinta o Jasper e o Emmett descobriram a minha loucura.

-Edward, isso é falta de mulher – Constatou Emmett no auge de sua inteligência.

-Realmente isso é algo que eu esperava vindo do Emmett não de você – Falou Jasper recebendo um pedala do Emmett.

-Ei! Nem eu sou tão idiota de passar trote para um futuro flerte – Disse Emmett sorrindo malicioso e eu revirei os olhos sabendo que estava corando.

-Edward deixa de besteira e fala logo com a menina se não eu corto para a Alice e ela vai te arrumar um encontro com essa menina e ela vai reconhecer sua voz. Então ela vai achar que você é um idiota que não consegue nem acertar o número da pizzaria – Falou Jasper com calma esboçando um sorriso malicioso no rosto – Se até o fim de semana você não conversar de verdade com essa garota vai ter que enfrentar a Alice.

-Você sabe que chantagem é crime né? - Perguntei completamente chocado. A Alice era terrível quando queria.

-Edward você precisa de uma garota legal então pare de dá uma de moleque e converse com a menina – Mandou Jasper me fazendo ficar de cara feia – Até o fim de semana.

Eles saíram e eu caí na minha cama pensando em como eu puxaria conversa?

A sexta amanheceu como sempre chuvosa e o meu celular era um lembrete constante da chantagem do Jasper. Meu Deus! Como era humilhante um marmanjo como eu ter medo de uma baixinha com menos de 1,60 de altura. Mas, a Alice realmente é assustadora. E quanto cheguei da faculdade liguei para aquele número realmente.

-_Alo! Oi? É da pizzaria? _– Perguntei sem saber como começar a conversa. Vai que era o pai dela que estava do outro lado.

-_Não aqui não é da pizzaria _– Respondeu a menina de forma ríspida. É realmente eu não estava causando uma boa impressão nela. Se bem que concordo com o Jasper. Eu estava parecendo aqueles meninos que não sabe como chegar na menininha e bate nela.

-_Nossa desculpa! Mas, de onde é? _– Perguntei tentando retardar o máximo o momento em que ela desliga o telefone em minha cara.

-_Da casa do chefe de policia _– Respondeu a menina em um tom maldoso e eu sorri.

-_Nossa! Mas, você não parece ser o Chefe Swan _– Ironizei divertido. Serio que ela pensou que eu ia desligar morrendo de medo por causa disso?

-_Olha, vai encher o saco de outro _– Falou ela irritada e notei que deveria amenizar mais o clima da conversa.

-_Desculpa! Eu sei que parece uma brincadeira, mas é que eu meio que gosto de escutar a sua voz_ – Falei pressentindo que ia desligar e no desespero falei a verdade. Aposto que ela deve ta me imaginando como um carente de afeto e atenção.

-_Você ta tirando uma comigo? _– Perguntou a menina parecendo descrente diante diante a minha resposta anterior.

-_Na verdade não. Na verdade eu acho que eu te conheço em algum lugar _– Respondi com calma, mas logo notei como aquela frase poderia ficar estranha entre dois desconhecidos então completei – _Eu não sou nenhum maníaco._

_-E de onde você me conhece? _– Perguntou a garota parecendo desconfiada.

-_Bem, eu meio que sou próximo da Rosalie _– Respondi imaginando a raiva que o Emmett sentiria se escutasse essa afirmação de um cara que não você eu ou o Jasper – _Mais velho. Eu sou amigo do Jasper irmão dela que faz a Faculdade de Forks._

_-Então você já me viu? – _Perguntou a menina e eu sorri. Como eu explicaria como a "conhecia"?

-_Na verdade não. Er...eu meio que escutei a sua voz no viva voz do celular da Rose _– Respondi de forma bastante hesitante. Só quando expliquei em voz alta é que eu notei o quanto isso era no mínimo hesitante – _Sua voz é doce._

-_Doce? _– Perguntou a menina parecendo ter ficado envergonhada com o meu elogio e depois de alguns segundos voltou a falar – _Você faz faculdade?_

_-Sim sua voz é encantadora _– Falei flertando lembrando de sua surpresa diante do meu elogio, mas se ela queria mudar de assunto – _É__ sim faço faculdade de medicina._

-_Medicina? Nossa! Acho que não seria uma boa medica _– Comentou a menina e me peguei curioso o porquê daquela afirmação – _Qual é seu nome?_

-_Primeiro as damas _– Falei sorrindo ficando surpreso ao perceber que nós não havíamos nos apresentado. Era muito fácil conversar com ela.

-_Isabella, mas prefiro que me chamem de Bella _– Respondeu a menina e eu podia imaginá-la sorrindo e novamente me perguntei como seria sua aparência.

_-Bella? Combina muito com você – _Comentei comparando sua voz com o nome já que não fazia idéia de como seria sua aparência física_ – Eu me chamo Edward._

-_Edward _– Sussurrou ela como se provasse como seria o meu nome saído de sua boca e eu gostei do som.

-_Bells!!_ – Escutei um homem chamando pelo telefone e ela passou alguns segundos em silêncio.

-_Bom Edward eu tenho que desligar, o Chefe chegou _– Falou Bella parecendo decepcionada.

-_Oh! Então tchau _– Falei sentindo a minha própria decepção por ter que cortar aquela conversa.

-Edward você sabe o quanto é estranho ficar olhando para um celular com cara de bobo né? - Perguntou Emmett parado na porta do meu quarto.

-Eu falei com a menina – Comentei ainda olhando meio perdido para o meu telefone.

-Marcou uma saída? - Perguntou Emmett sentando ao meu lado completamente arrumado para sair.

-Não, o pai dela chegou – Respondi meio perdido o vendo levantar e novamente colocar o meu perfume – De novo?

-A Rose gostou – Defendeu-se Emmett e eu revirei os olhos.

-Então pega pra você de uma vez – Mandei e ele pegou o vidro saindo do meu quarto quase saltitando e para aliviar a minha tensão fui ao shopping comprar um novo perfume.

O sábado amanheceu maravilhosamente preguiçoso. Depois de uma semana de aulas cansativas era bom ter um pouco de descanso e depois do almoço eu não resisti a vontade de ligar para ela.

**-**_Alo! Oi? É da pizzaria? – _Perguntei e não ache que eu sou louco ou algo do tipo, mas além do risco de ser o pai dela atendendo isso se tornou algo como nossa piada interna.

-_Ola Edward_ – Cumprimentou Bella e eu sorri. Definitivamente meu nome ficava bem mais musical quando saía de sua voz.

-_Isabella _– Falei e ela quase como algo automático resmungou.

-_Eu já disse que gosto que todos me chamem de Bella _– Lembrou Bella como se tivesse falando com uma criancinha e eu não consegui não sorri.

-_E quem disse que quero ser apenas mais um? _– Perguntei mordendo o lábio querendo imaginar de onde aquela frase havia saído então decidi mudar de assunto – _Então ta ocupada hoje?_

-_Na verdade não_ – Respondeu Bella parecendo entediada e como se aquela afirmação fosse obvia.

-_Então saí comigo_ – Pedi do nada querendo me bater pela minha pressa.

-_O quê? Você pode ser um maníaco _– Respondeu Bella praticamente gritando e não teve como não ri.

-_Nós vamos para um lugar público...uma pizzaria _– Falei rindo novamente com a ironia daquela frase ironia essa também captada por Bella que também riu – _Ah! Vamos Isabella, você não tem nada pra fazer e eu já to cansado de olhar para o teto. Então podemos acabar com nosso tédio comendo uma pizza juntos._

-_Oh céus! O tédio com certeza me enlouqueceu, mas eu aceito_ – Falou Bella bem rápido e novamente eu tive que sorrir. Ela é tão diferente – _Vem me pegar as oito._

Ela me deu seu endereço e desligou em seguida me deixando novamente com aquela terrível sensação de perda. Só que eu não entendia o que passava pela minha cabeça. Poderia ser pela carência já que fazia certo tempo que não ficava com ninguém, mas algo na sua voz ora animada ora meio melancólica mexia comigo.

-E ai? Terei que falar com minha Alice? - Perguntou Jasper.

-Não, não terá que falar com a sua Alice, tenho um encontro hoje com a Bella – Respondi saindo do banheiro de toalha. **(N/a: Não resisti a essa visão)**

-Bella? A Alice a adora – Falou Jasper sorrindo enquanto eu procurava algo usável no meu guarda-roupa. Optei por uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa social branca com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo.

-To passável? - Perguntei tentando ajeitar meu cabelo, mas foi uma batalha perdida.

-Ta gatinho – Disse Emmett em tom afeminado me fazendo revirar os olhos.

-Desejem-me sorte – Pedi antes de sair pegando as chaves do meu volvo e saindo em seguida. O trajeto até a sua casa era bem curto e quando cheguei saí do carro meio hesitante preenchido por uma ansiedade mesclado de medo e curiosidade. Apertei a campainha e esperei. E quando ela apareceu na porta eu senti o ar sumir dos meus pulmões.

Ela me encarava surpresa e eu me deliciava com a sua aparecia. Seus cabelos eram castanhos e caiam pelos seus ombros. Seu rosto era em forma de coração e estava tingindo de um adorável tom rosado. Seus olhos eram de uma cor de chocolate que expressavam surpresa e encanto. Ela era perfeita.

-Ola Isabella – Cumprimentei e ela ficou me olhando como se esperasse que eu saísse correndo.

-Oi – Respondeu Isabella e eu sorri para ela.

-Então é com ele que você vai sair? – Perguntou o homem que eu imaginava ser Charlie Swan e sorri ao ver o olhar irritado que ela enviou para o pai.

-Sou sim, eu sou Edward Masen, Chefe Swan – Apresentei-me apertando a mão do seu pai tentando ser o mais educado possível enquanto Bella pegava o seu casaco.

-Você não parece ta no fim do colegial – Comentou o Chefe Swan e novamente eu sorri quando escutei o gemido de frustração que saiu de Bella.

-Na verdade eu to no terceiro semestre de medicina – Falei com calma e o Sr. Swan me olhou desconfiado possivelmente pensando: _"O que esse cara mais velho que pode muito bem ser tarado quer com minha filha?" _provavelmente com essas palavras.

-Hum! É bom que esteja em casa antes de doze – Disse o Chefe Swan e Bella sorriu me arrastando para fora da casa.

-Desculpa pelo meu pai – Pediu Bella parecendo envergonhada.

-Que nada, só o fato dele não ta armada já saí no lucro – Constatei com um sorriso que diziam ser torto – Aliais é um prazer finalmente te conhecer pessoalmente.

-Acho que digo o mesmo – Falou Isabella corando de leve – Belo carro.

-Brigado – Disse abrindo a porta do carro para ela entrar.

A viagem até a pizzaria passou naquela tensão de: _"Acabamos de nos conhecer" _e tenho que admitir algo que realmente me deixou surpreso. Aquela presença mexia comigo. O carro era um espaço pequeno então seu perfume ficava mais concentrado, seu calor brincava com o meu e seu sorriso diante a algumas perguntas minhas fazia meu coração disparar.

-Ola sejam bem vindos – Disse uma garçonete olhando para mim como se a Bella não estivesse ali e eu revirei os olhos – Vocês querem o que para beber?

-Coca? - Perguntei e Bella fez um sim com a cabeça – Duas cocas, por favor.

-Eu meio que sou viciada em coca – Falou Bella corando colocando uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha e eu sorri percebendo que ela só fazia isso quando estava nervosa.

-Então somos dois, senhorita – Falei sorrindo com calma – É um vicio que eu não consigo largar.

-Estão prontos para pedir? - Perguntou a garçonete e Bella mordeu o lábio inferior. E foi então que descobrir a nossa segunda afinidade. Ambos adorávamos pizza de quatro queijos.

A conversa se fez presente de uma maneira fácil e descontraída. Apesar de se envergonhar com facilidade Bella expressava suas opiniões com calma e animação. Seu sorriso era doce e me levava a outra dimensão. Sua voz era ainda mais doce do que por telefone e eu realmente não havia me preparado para encontrar uma mulher tão única.

Conversava com ela sorrindo ao perceber que talvez não fosse o único a sentir atração naquela mesa já que ela fazia pequenos toques na minha pele provando o quanto sua pele era macia. E eu? Bem, eu de me pegava contemplando seus lábios que pareciam pedir por um beijo. Eu queria um beijo dela.

-Ora, ora quem eu vejo por aqui – Comentou aquela voz masculina.

-Ola Jacob – Cumprimentou Bella seca com um pequeno sorriso.

-Não me apresenta Bella? – Perguntou Jacob e eu estreitei os olhos. Aquele era o idiota do ex-namorado?

-Jacob Black esse é Edward Masen – Falou Bella em um profundo tom de tédio.

-Já de namorado novo? – Perguntou Jacob em tom amargurado e eu mordi os lábios para não me meter naquela conversa.

-Eu não te devo mais satisfações de minha vida – Cortou Bella virando para me encarar. Seus olhos estavam repletos de uma desculpa que não era necessária.

-Vamos Isabella? – Perguntei em tom gentil enquanto ignorava completamente o Jacob ainda perto da gente.

-Claro – Falou Bella e depois de uma breve discussão sobre quem pagaria a conta eu paguei dizer que em uma _**próxima vez**_ a gente poderia dividi – Desculpa pelo Jacob!

-Não vamos falar dele – Disse sorrindo e Bella retribui entrando no volvo.

A viagem de volta até a sua casa passou de certa forma rápida e aos poucos aquela sensação de perda começou a tomar conta do meu corpo. Estacionei na frente na casa e antes que ela pudesse se mover abri a porta para ela. Como minha tia Esme vivia dizendo, cavalheirismo nunca é demais.

Segui a acompanhando até a varanda que estava escura e apenas algumas luzes da sala a iluminavam. Seu rosto na penumbra era ainda mais encantador. Seu rosto já tinha um brilho especial, mas ali na penumbra ganhava um quê a mais. Talvez um ar de mistério que a deixava irresistível e eu era fraco e egoísta e não queria resistir.

Ela virou para me encarar provavelmente para se despedir e como disse antes eu não resisti. Enlacei sua cintura com o meu braço a aproximando de mim colando todo o seu corpo no meu. Sua respiração estava tão irregular quanto a minha. Aspirei seu perfume me deliciando com o cheiro de morango que saia de seus cabelos e dei um beijo salpicado em seu pescoço e sorri ao notar que ela estava arrepiada.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás abrindo os olhos como se me questionasse o porquê da minha demora. E quando viu meu olhar insistente em sua boca me puxou pela nuca colando nossos lábios. Prendi seu lábio inferior entre os meus o sugando e o gemido que escapou dela foi pecaminoso. Aprofundei o beijo afundando minha mão em seus cabelos aproveitando cada mínimo segundo daquele momento. Seu cheiro, seu tato, seu sabor, suas ações. Ela era tão perfeita para mim. E não tive como não notar que o nosso encaixe era perfeito. E quando a luz atrás da porta acendeu percebi que por aquela noite o sonho tinha que acabar.

-Amanhã te ligo – Falei dando mais um selinho nela e saí de vista.

A volta para minha casa passou entre pequenos devaneios e agradeci pelo Emmett não ta em casa quando cheguei. Queria que as lembranças daquela noite fossem guardadas com carinho.

*** * ***

-_Alo! Oi? É da pizzaria? - _Perguntei sorrindo tentando não me sentir um idiota com aquela pergunta.

-_Você sabe que pode começar uma ligação dizendo: "Alo! A Bella está ai?" - _Disse Bella e eu podia imaginar o sorriso que estaria em seus lábios nesse momento.

-_Assim é mais divertido – _Falei sorrindo – _Vamos sair hoje?_

Mas, eu não queria só hoje ou amanhã. Nunca foi muito sensitivo, mas sabia que queria a Bella por toda a minha vida.

**Fim**

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Então o que acharam?**

**Boa? Ruim? Chata? Ótima? Maravilhosa?**

**Lembrando que a Serie Cotidiano são coisas que poderiam acontecer com qualquer um com um bom toque de imaginação da autora que aqui vus fala.**

**Nossa foi muito complicado fazer essa continuação, fiquei morrendo de medo de não ficar legal, mas espero realmente que gostem**

**E não esqueçam de deixar reviews ta??**

**Simm**

**Para quem gosta de fics com os outros casais fiz uma short Alice/Jasper chamada "She" quem quiser da uma olhada ta no meu perfil.**

**=*****

**ps: ahhhhh**

**Não acredito que finalmente Lua Nova chegou!!**

***-***


End file.
